i'm in love with a vampire
by iron man fan2626
Summary: elena is human in love with damon the vampire prince great right? wrong he dad is a vampire hunter so you can see the conflict right?


**New story I own nothing please review**

Elena's p.o.v

"Caroline?" I called out into the dark forest where she had asked me to meet her, and I got no response "Caroline?" I called out again I suddenly heard shuffling of leaves coming from behind me "who's there?" the noise came closer and closer and then I heard "BOO!" and Caroline's giggling.

"CAROLINE!" I yelled before hitting her arm for scaring me, and then ran over and gave her a giant hug. It's so hard to see her these days since a horrible incident left her as a vampire, my father a vampire hunter has banned me from seeing her, my best friend since kinder garden. "listen Elena I can't stay long there is a big birthday bash happening tonight for the vampire prince's 174th birthday and I don't want to miss it!" she said excitedly

"oh of course go have a good time" I told her in a rather sad tone "ugh Elena you can come when I said I you should know I mean we, the vampire prince is super sweet he loves humans" I started jumping up and down excitedly she grabbed my arm and we took off at vampire speed and were our destination in a matter of 2 minutes

The party had already started we were in the middle of the dance floor when Caroline again grabbed my arm "where are we going?" "I'm going to introduce you to prince Damon of course"

Then she yelled "Damon" he looked over and smiled at her "hey Caroline…" then he stopped short and looked at me and when our eyes locked there was no unlocking them he had the most beautiful blue eyes and he was incredibly gorgeous "who's this beautiful lady" he asked and Caroline responded "Elena the only human friend I have left" she smiled

After a while of small talk a slow dance came on "may I have this dance?" Damon asked me "I would be honored" and he grabbed my hand an electrical shock went thought my body and I knew I was in love

While we were dancing Damon said "after this would you like to take a walk by the lake with me?" "I would love to"

The lake was so beautiful it was like diamonds and the way the moon hit was one of the beautiful sights I had ever seen "it's so beautiful" and then he said "I've seen better" and then he pulled me against his chest "well I'm sure, I mean you have been around for a long time" "actually I was talking about you" and then he kissed me on the cheek and looked at me as I blushed and let out a small giggle "I hope I was not being to forward by doing that" "actually I was hoping you would be a little more forward"

And then the next thing I knew his lips were locked onto mine, it was the most wonderful kiss of life. When were broke apart it seemed all to soon. He grabbed my hand and we continued our walk around the lake and we talked about everything. I thought Damon would hate me when he found out my dad was a vampire hunter but he stayed calm saying "we will have to be sneaky"

I was having the best time when my cell phone alarm went off and sighed it was 11:00 I had to be home by 11:30 "well I guess this is goodbye for now" I said looking at him sadly immediately as I said that he grabbed my phone and put his number in and I did the same with his phone.

And then he kissed me again I was about to leave again Damon pulled me back " Elena wait I need to give you something" and then he pulled out one of the beautiful necklaces of life "it was my mother's when my father meet her she was still human it has vervain in it so no vampires can compel you promise me you will wear it all the time?" I giggled and said "Damon of course I will wear it all the time, but you do realize that my dad is a vampire hunter makes me drink vervain everyday right?" he just rolled his eyes and put the necklace on me and then again pulled me into his chest and kissed me

We were suddenly interrupted by the sound of screaming and yelling "attack" Damon suddenly became very defensive he was standing in front of me protecting me

"well, well ,well what do we have here? My own daughter kissing a vampire and the vampire prince at that" and then he pointed a gun at Damon "daddy no" I screamed

And suddenly I was hit with a bullet and I fell to the floor "Elena" Damon screamed he put his blood in my mouth and I was able to drink some before everything went dark….

I woke up and I had a massive headache "Damon?" I asked "Elena, my love your wake" "what happened?" "your dad went to shoot me and shoot you when you jumped in front of me, I'm so sorry Elena I could not heal you fast enough you're a vampire…."


End file.
